Mark of Ownership alternitive ending
by Saiya-hime
Summary: Things heat up quickly in a meeting and France over steps his boundries with England causing America to step in. This draws Prussia to obsess over the young country, even more so when they are alone in Germany's house. Yet, the Hero is not what he though.


a/n

Okay I know that most of you can't speak German and will get frustrated at all the German in this fan fiction, two words GOOGLE TRANSLATE! Sorry to say I will not translate for you. Why? Cuz Prussia told me not to! Listen don't like it, don't read it. Also If you're under 18 and reading this, I congradulate you for being like me and ignoring rules, I am 19. Yet, I hope I truly do scar your precious innocent minds like many have destroyed mine. So with that in mind, enjoy. And for all you haters out there who want to try and troll people's lemons, "Fick dich! Du wüßtest wohl gerne, was ich sage, hm?" Kesesesesese!

It was another meeting like always. This week at Russia's house, next week at Germany's. These meeting rarely get anything done and everyone always gets so heated and argumentative. Germany usually took charge being that he was able to establish order faster then the others could. To his right was North Italy (Feliciano) and to his left his elder brother Prussia (Gilbert) as well as Gilbird on Gilbert's head. England and France were fighting over tariffs…at least that's what it started off as.

"You Frog faced Wanker! I had to come to _YOUR_bloody rescue in the war!" Arthur yelled.

"And _YOUR_ countrymen enjoyed being in my house because they weren't throwing up do to the shit you call food!" The Frenchman shot back.

"Vill you both cut is out? We have the meeting to deal with!" Germany yelled trying to create order.

At this point all self control flew out the window. The Englishman ran at the helpless Francis. Prussia decided at this moment to be Awsome and take control when a new voice came into play.

"Come on Arthur! HAHA! You can kick Frenchie's ass another time!"

Prussia stared at the American with his fiery red eyes. He was annoyed at the fact that he had stopped England without even braking a sweat, let alone be able to calm him. The self-proclaimed Awsome man had now felt a surge of unawsomeness. This boy he had helped so long ago was threating his manhood, his Awsomeness! This he would not allow!

"Listen to your little brother! You will never beat me! You couldn't even stop him from leaving you!" Francis said.

Arthur lost it again. He ran at the blonde and grabbed a hand full of his long hair. Francis yelped in pain over dramatizing it as he always does. "YOU BLOODY WANKER! I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled.

Ivan sat in his chair with a large smile on his face. "And I thought today's meeting would be boring."

Yao looked worried as he turned to Kiku. "Aiya! What do we do? I think England will finally kill him. Aru!"

Kiku sighed. "I know, but I think it best if we stay out of it."

Feliciano turned to Kiku. "Veeh! But that's not nice!"

At this point Alfred had unlocked Arthur's hand from Francis's hair. He pushed Arthur into a chair and turned to Francis, a seriously Awsome look in his eyes, the Prussian thought. He put one hand on each of the arm rests of the chair making sure there was no escape.

"If you ever stick your stinking French nose into our affair again…I'll leave it up to your imagination!" He said in a deep, darkedned threatenly tone that made even Ivan's spine tingle if only slightly. Alfred said as he broke the arm rests off the chair with his shear strangth. "Do you understand?"

France nodded and wildly flipped his hair.

Germany sighed. "After what happened I say we continue this meeting next week at my house."

Everyone slowly left the room. Alfred stood there looking at the broken chair, the arm rest still in his hands. Prussia left thinking of how that boy had become so strong. How had he missed him grow up so much? He huffed. That boy was a threat to him.

7 hours later

Prussia smaked his head at how forgetful her was. How could he have left the important files Ludwig had given him in the meeting hall? He had hoped no one would catch him at this unawsome moment. The lights to the meeting room were off and he smiled at the fact no one was there. He spotted the files where he had left them. All of a sudden he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. He couldn't make out who it was. The moonlight was all that outlined the figure.

"Alfred?" He asked finally realizing the outlined belonged to the American.

There was no answer and so he turned on the light to see that the American had not moved an inch since they had left. He looked down at the arm rests in his hands. A small droplet of red ran down the arm rest and dropped to the floor which had a small puddle of red under it. Even he had to admit this was kinda super Awsome!

"Honestly, are you going to let that Pervert get to you like that?" Gilbert asked.

Alfred turned to him, his glare going right through him. "Gilbert?" he asked. He turned to the arm rest and when he saw the blood, dropped them. He scanned his hands acessing the damage and headed for the door.

Gilbert watched him leave and when it was apperent that he had no intention of coming back, he left as well.

At Germany's house

Feliciano ran down the hall to the kitchen. In the pot was boiling noodles. He hummed happily as he stired the tomato sauce. Germany sat at the table drinking beer as he read over the files that Prussia had given him. "I see. So this will need to be brought up at the meeting." He said mostly to himself.

"Of course, I did the reserch myself, why you ask? Cuz I'm Awsome!" he said with a whole hearted laugh.

"Oh, by the way, America is coming over a bit early, we have many importat matters to discuss about the meeting at his place next week. My boss is sending me off in a day or two to France's place to discuss the events of yesterday's meeting." He sighed heavily. "No Italy, you can't come." He said once he saw they Italian waving his hand trying to get his attention.

"Veeh! Why not? Aw, come on Germany! Germany I don't want to be left here with Prussia and America! Germany! Germany! Germany!" the Italian complained.

"YOU WILL STAY HERE AND LIKE IT, DAMN IT!" he yelled.

"Veeh!"

Prussia smiled as he wrapped his arm around the small body of Feliciano. "Don't worry Bruder, I'll take good care of little Italy here." He said giving him the look of his intent to invade his vital reigons when his younger brother was gone, even going as far as licking his lips slowly.

Italy ran behind Germany. "Doitsu! Doitsu!" he called as heburied his face into Germany's back. His body trembling with fear.

Germany sighed. "Can't you just leave him alone, Bruder?"

Prussia smiled. "Keseseses! Of course not!" he said as he gripped Italy's ass.

"DOITSU!" he yelled.

Germany threw Gilbert in the chair. "Seeing that you can't behave yourself around each other, I will take Italy with me! I sware If you do anything to America and start a war I'll…"

"America? Honestly, what could I want with America's Vital reigions?" Gilbert said with a sickning smirk.

At that moment they all heard a knock at the door. Ludwig grew irritated with this yet, reluctantly opened the door. Alfred stood there holding a sleeping bag as well as a duffle bag with his national flag on it. He wasn't looking at Ludwig, he just looked out at the landscape. It was beautiful. The very air seemed to fill him with new life. Germany had never seen this side of America. This side seemed almost adult like. Something must have changed him during that meeting. He was truly becoming someone Ludwig could relate to. He then turned his blue eyes to him. He smiled happily. "Hey Germany, what's for lunch man? I'm starving!" at this moment Germany's veiw of America shattered to nothing but dust in the wind.

"Please, Come in." he said stepping aside to allow his guest to enter. America looked around at how beautiful the home was. It was large, not as big as his. But still largeer then most. The smell of pasta drew the American to the kitchen where he greeted Feliciano who seemed happy to see him. America had recently began to invest in Italy's culture and had many tourist visit Rome as well as Venice.

"Aww, man Italy, you sure know how to make great smelling pasta!" he said. "Hey did youu ever add Germany's wurst to the tomato sauce?"

Italy froze then. A wide smile appered on his face. "Let's try it now!" he said as he pulled out some wurst and gave it to Alfred to cut up. Prussia just sat there as he watched the American happily cut up the wurst as he spoke to the Italian.

"It's good that Italy has become friends with him." Germany said from behind Prussia. A smile on his face. "For so long he only had myself and Japan to rely on. With America, he has a great allie but a better friend."

Prussia smiled. "Well that great friend of his just decided to add the last of your wurst to the pasta."

Germany's face grew stern. "ITALY! YOU USED THE LAST OF MY WURST FOR PASTA?"

"Veeeh…"

Italy smiled happily as Germany cried eating the last of his wurst, yet he had to admit it was delicious. America was going on about how much of a hero he thought he was and Italy listened with wonderous eyes taking in every word as if it were true. The Prussian ate in silance, his eyes strangely fixated on the American. It was odd. Something about this boy was so intersting that he couldn't help but stare.

Alfred turned to him all of a sudden, his mouth full of the long pasta noodles. He smiled as he sucked them up getting the tomato sauce on the corner of his cheek. "Hey, Gilbert why are you staring at me? Or is it you wanna tell me about how awsome you are?" he asked a large smile on his face.

"I'm too Awsome to brag…"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Ludwig yelled. He then turned to Alfred. "Could you please wipe your face at my table?"

America smiled. "Sorry, I didn't realize I had something on my face." He said trying to find it with his napkin. "Did I get it?"

"Here," Gilbert said taking his napkin. "Allow me." He said with a wry smile. He moved closer to the American's face and as he was known for, America was oblivious to his intentions. Gilbert turned Alfred's head to the side and licked the sauce off his face. He sat back in his chair licking his lips. A smile on his face.

Germany grew angry and grabbed Gilbert by the collar of his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU?" Prussia just smiled.

At this moment Germany heard Alfred's annoying laugh. "You Germans! You're so weird!" he said as he continued to laugh.

Ludwig turned to Gilbert with a defeated look on his face. "Please, just don't okay?" he asked in a warn out tone.

"Keseseses!" was all that came from his big bruder.

Germany left shortly after that taking Italy with him. "They make a cute pair." Gilbert said to himself.

He turned around and saw that the American had left the kitchen. He heard a noise in the living room and found him laying on the couch. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. The soft orange rays of the sun shone through the curtains wrapping the American in an elegant halo of light. His blonde hair hanging in his face. He had a sort of innocence about him. He seemed untouched, nearly perfect. Prussia himself had many scars from his years of battles. Gilbert watched as he breathe in and out. Something about him just called to Gilbert. Something that had never happened before. This had never happened before. He had thought that Yao would have been the one to call to him yet, he felt nothing for him.

The american shifted in his sleep. "Huh, Humburgers…" he said. The Prussian laughed. "Oh Alfred." He said softly.

He looked at the gloves he was wearing. There seemed to be dried blood on his wrist. Out of pure curiosity, he removed his glove without waking him, how? He's Prussia! He was shocked at what he saw. The damage to his hands were truly extensive. There were several cuts and tears in his palms. He had truly been beyond rage when he spoke to France. Prussia was surprised that he had not killed him. A small drop of blood began to ooze from the wound. Gilbert smiled as he took his hand and placed his tongue on the small droplet and licked it. He traced the trail of blood back to the open wound. He heard the American moan. His was starting to lose control.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He picked up the rather fit American and carried him upstairs without waking him. How? Again he is Prussia! He laid the blonde on his bed. He undid his belt and wrapped it around Alfred's wrists and his headboard. 'So he can't run before I finish.' Gilbert told himself.

He took a step back and stared at the American. He was doing something to Prussia. He was a threat to his Awsomeness! Prussia felt a cruel hot wave rush through his body as he thought of something far more cruel. He was going to make him pay! He slowly unbucled the American's belt and moved it to his neck. Carefully he lift his head and placed the belt under it. At that moment, Alfred opened his eyes.

Blue eyes stared at red as red stared at blue. Alfred looked around trying to move but the belt around his wrist were tied too tight. "Okay man, you got me." He laughed nervously. "You can let me go now!" he said turning back to the firey red eyes that seemed to mock his ignorance.

"Blödes Arschloch!" the albino yelled. "This is no joke!" he said as he tightened the belt around his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he began to struggle.

"Das geht dich einen feuchten Scheissdreck an!" he yelled pulling on the belt.

Alfred clenched his teeth in pain. Gilbert thrived on his gaping for whatever air he allowed his to have. Alfred twisted his body in an attempt to get lose but it was useless. Prussia had far too much battle experience. He had thought everything through to the end. He let go of the belt allowing Alfred to take as much air in as he could.

"Wh-What do you want fr-from me?" Alfred asked breathing heavily.

"I want you!" the albino said moving to his ear. In a harsh whisper "I want to hear you scream my name!" he took Alfred's earlobe into his mouth. He felt America flinch at the new sensation. He didn't expect the American to head butt him like he did. Gilbert laughed as he wiped the blood from his nose. He licked the blood from his hand and turned to Alfred with a serious look. "Mutterficker!" he said as he punched him three times in his face. The American made no sound. Not a single noise. Gilbert looked down at the helpless boy. His face was starting to bruise and there was blood in the corner of his mouth as well as his nose. Yet the look on his face caught the albino off guard. The look on his face was so rebellious. It angered Gilbert to the core. This hamburger eating obnoxious asshole was acting way too awesome!

"I was going to be gentle on you for your first time…" he paused. Alfred looked to the side. He could see the sadness in his eyes though he refused to show it.

"It won't be my first." He said his voice cracking.

"So tell me who was your first? What fotze did you give yourself to?" he yelled in frustration that he was not going to be this boy's first.

Alfred didn't say a word. He seemed lost in thought. His eyes half closed with the pain of the memory.

"Well, who was it?" Gilbert asked in anger, gripping the belt in his hand.

"Tell me something…" Alfred began turning to him. "What is it about me that you want so badly? What part of me makes you want to do this to me?" he looked to the window, it had started to get dark. "He didn't tell me why, he just…"

Prussia let go of the belt. This was something that he truly didn't know himself. He didn't know why but he just wanted him this way. He wanted to make him weak, to make this Blödes Arschloch suffer. Yet, there was still something about him that Gilbert wanted to see. Something that would be the bond between them alone. He looked down at the American with a serious look on his face. "There is something about you…" he began. "Something I can't truly explain. I don't know why but…I'm drawn to you this way!" he ripped open Alfred's shirt.

He didn't hesitate to caress his flawless skin. He moved to the American's nipple and slowly rotated his tongue around it. He could hear Alfred moaning as he moved up to his neck. He gently touched his lips to the side of America's neck. "Who ever that Arschgesicht was who took you before me, I'll make sure he'll never do it again! I'll mark you as mine!" he said as he bit down hard on his neck. Alfred whenced in pain as Gilbert slowly increased pressure. He could taste the iron of the American's blood. He moved back to serve what he had done. It was truly a beautiful mark. He watched at the blood moved down his neck. "There, no everyone will know you are mine!" He said laughing.

The American jerked to the side, catching the Prussian off guard. Though, in only a split second he gripped into the American's chest with his fingers enabling him to catch himself. He pulled himself up and began to laugh. "Kesesesese! Foolish American! You can never hope to defeat me! The Awesome me known as Prussia!" he dug his nails into the soft flesh. "I'm going to make this Superpower my little Schlampe**!****"**

**He****ripped****his****pants****off.****His****five****meters****fully****erect****from****being****in****control.****He****moved****to****Alfred****'****s****pants.****He****slowly****unbuttoned****his****pants****and****unzipped****the****zipper.****America****fought****the****whole****time.****Squirming****and****shifting****under****the****Prussian.**** "****Entspannen****America,****genieẞe****meine****ehrfürchtige****fünf****Metern!****" ****he****pulled****out****the****American****'****s****length.**It was large for someone so young. The American's face turned as red as Italy's tomato sauce. "Are you really getting off just by me touching you?" he asked teasingly.

"Fuck!" the American yelled through his clenched teeth.

The Prussian laughed. He gripped Alfred's length tightly causing the national superpower to whimper in pain. Slowly he started to pump. At such a slow pace Alfred could feel his head start to spin. His body felt weak as he detested the feeling of it. The Prussian then began to pump harder as he moved to his nipple and bit down on it hard. Alfred closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tighter. Gilbert smiled cruelly as he let go denying the American his orgasm.

"Not before me!" he said as he moved down to the end of the bed. His finger circling the young counties asshole. "Do you want it here?" he asked. His eyes fixated on Alfred's face waiting for his expression to change. When it didn't he moved to the American's lips. "Do you want this to hurt?" he asked. He pressed his lips to Alfred's. In this moment they became one. His breathing became irregular as he pulled away licking his lips. He stuck his fingers in Alfred's mouth. "Lick them if you don't want this to hurt!" Alfred bit down on his fingers.

The Prussian howled in pain. His eyes became that of a demon. "Fickin depp amerikanische arschloch!" he screamed as he gripped Alfred's length. "I'll break it off!" he dug his nails deep into the American's length, he it to the side with a hard jerk. Alfred roared in pain. Prussia gave up. He moved to the ass of this rebellious nation and thrust in his five meters. Alfred's reaction sent chills of pure pleasure through out Gilbert's body. Alfred had closed his eyes as he arched his back. His face as red now as China's flag. "Nehmen Sie es meinen amerikanischen Liebhaber!" he shouted as he thrust deeper into Alfred's body. The bed moving in rhythm with his thrusting. With every thrust Gilbert could hear Alfred moan in pain. It brought him so much joy. So much pleasure. He truly was Awesome!

He decided to take pity on the poor American bastard. He loosened his grip on Alfred's length and gently pulled it in rhythm to his thrusting. This time the only moans he heard were those of shear pleasure escape from the American's luscious lips. He took this a sign to move faster, harder, deeper. Alfred's tight ass was really getting him off. It didn't take long before he came in that ass. Shortly after him, Alfred came as well. Prussia touched it with his fingers. "No wonder there are so many of you." He said as he licked it off of his fingers. A wide smile on his face.

Alfred was breathing heavily. Tears in the corners of his eyes. "You were great meinen lover." He said rubbing the back of his hand against the soft skin of his cheek. Alfred looked up at him with a stern look. "Took you long enough!" he yelled.

The Prussian stared blankly at him. What was going on?

Alfred easily slipped out of the belt restraints and rubbed his wrists. Gilbert was speechless. "You sure like it rough don't ya, Prussy?" he said with his irritating laugh. "Hey do ya got any hambergures around here? I'm starving." he asked as he looked around the room.

"You stupid asshole! How dare you make a fool out of me!" Gilbert yelled strangling the American fool with his bare hands. "I'll kill you!"

"Ther-There's no way I could make you a fool!" Alfred choked out. Gilbert stopped listening to him. "I could never make you a fool cause you're Prussia! Man, you're so Awesome I can never compare to you! The closest person is Germany!" he said laughing.

Prussia smiled, pleased at what was said. "You're right. I'm so Awesome! The Awesome me! Prussia!" he yelled.

"Great man, now can we eat?"

Gilbert turned to him with a look that disturbed Alfred. "Not until after round two!"

"No way man! Round one left my ass all raw!"

"Don't run hamburger boy!"

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kesesesese!


End file.
